


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by ladybug218



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam runs into an old friend on a hunt in Minnesota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008 for a fic exchange at spn_het_love on LiveJournal

"Sam Winchester? Is that you?"

Sam's eyes grew wide with recognition. "Brigit! Oh, wow, it's been... a long time. I didn't know you were back in Minnesota... ow." Dean elbowed him in the side and gave him an expectant look. "Right. Dean, this is Brigit Nyberg. We had a few classes together at Stanford. Brigit, this is my older brother, Dean."

Dean flashed his typical charming smile. "Nice to meet you, Brigit."

"What are you doing in town?" she asked. "Did you end up going to law school? Are you here on a case?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Dean. The cover they had planned to use for this was obviously blown. "No, I didn't end up going to law school," he said. "Do you remember Jessica Moore?"

Brigit nodded. "Pretty blonde you were dating, right?"

"Yeah. She, um... there was a fire right after Halloween our senior year and she... didn't make it. I ended up leaving Stanford."

"Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry," she said, putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "So what brings you to the wilds of Minnesota then?"

Dean pulled out a badge. "I'm an investigator with the FBI, here to look into the deaths of two students in Heffron Hall. Sammy's my assistant."

A troubled look crossed Brigit's face. "It was a very tragic loss. I've seen quite an increase of students in my office in the past two weeks. Is there a suspicion of foul play? We were under the impression it was suicide."

"There's a history of similar deaths in that dorm spanning back several decades," Sam said.

"Well, there's a rumor that the priest it was named after was murdered and haunts the building," Brigit shared. "In fact, someone wrote a book about it a while back. I have a copy at my place, if it would help?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance. "That would definitely help," Dean said. "Sam, why don't you go with Brigit and I'll stay here and interview some of the residents of the dorm? You can find a quiet spot to do some reading."

"You could read at my place," Brigit offered. "I put a stew in my crockpot this morning and there's plenty."

"Oh, I don't want to impose," Sam said.

"You're not, Sam. It would be nice to have some time to catch up."

Dean grinned. "See, Sammy, she insists."

Sam shot a quick glare at his brother, knowing that his motives for throwing him and Brigit together were less than pure, but he wasn't going to argue. "Okay, that sounds good. Are you sure you can handle the interviews alone?"

"Trust me, Sam. I can handle a couple of co-eds," Dean said.

If Brigit hadn't been looking at him, Sam would have rolled his eyes at the innuendo in Dean's statement. "Call if you find anything important?"

"Will do. And you do the same."

Sam nodded. "Catch you later."

 

***

As often happened when Sam got involved in research, the hours slid by without him noticing. Brigit made a pot of coffee and kept his mug full, occasionally answering his questions about local legends, but mostly leaving him alone. So he was surprised when she walked over and removed the book from his hands. 

"You've been at this for hours, Sam. Give your eyes a break and eat some dinner with me."

He gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Brigit. I tend to get a little caught up sometimes."

She laughed. "Some things never change."

"What do you mean?" he asked, taking the book back and marking his place with a slip of paper before standing up and stretching.

"Remember that history class we had together? Where we ended up in the same study group?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, the 20th century US History class. It was pretty intense."

"Every single girl in that study group hit on you non-stop, Sam. And you never even noticed," Brigit said, her cheeks flushing.

It took a moment for the full impact of her words to sink in and then he quirked an eyebrow at her. "Every girl?"

She shrugged, but gave him a crooked grin. "You were so cute and earnest. It didn't matter that you were a year behind me. But it was clear you were focused on your studies, so I didn't push. And then you started dating Jess and you guys were great together..." she trailed off. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"You don't have to apologize," he assured her. "It's been about four years now. I've accepted it and moved on."

Brigit nodded. "Is there someone special in your life?"

"I'm not in one place long enough to have someone special in my life," he said. "My brother and I travel a lot. And the work we do can be dangerous. It's not fair to put someone I care about in that situation."

"You're a good guy, Sam Winchester," she said, squeezing his arm. "Now sit down and let me feed you."

***

"Sammy, you find anything useful yet?"

Sam rubbed his eyes and put his book aside to focus on his phone conversation. "I think I'm on to something, yeah. How'd your interviews with the co-eds go?"

Dean spent a few minutes rhapsodizing about some of the assets of college girls. Once he got that out of his system, they brothers quickly realized that they were on the same track.

"Why don't I meet you up at the campus then?" Sam asked.

"Dude, have you even looked outside in the last few hours? It's been snowing like crazy. Roads are closed, blah blah blah. I lined up a couch to crash on here. There's no way I'm driving my baby in this."

"Oh," Sam said, looking over at Brigit, who was pretending not to be listening to his side of the conversation. "All right, then I'll see you in the morning, I guess."

He hung up, cutting off whatever lewd suggestions his brother was making. "So, uh... do you mind if I crash on your couch?" he asked. "Apparently the weather got pretty bad."

Brigit smiled. "You're welcome to spend the night here, Sam. But I don't think a guy as tall as you will be comfortable on my love seat."

He wouldn't be, but Sam was used to sleeping in uncomfortable places. "I'll be fine," he said.

"Yes, you will, because you're sleeping in my bed."

"No," he said. "I would never ask you to give up your bed for me."

Brigit's smile got a little bigger. "Who said anything about giving up my bed?"

It took a moment, but Sam finally caught on to what she was suggesting. "Oh," he said, his cheeks warm. "Well, I mean... "

Her laugh was light and almost musical. "Sam, we're both adults. And, well, to be perfectly honest, I always had a little crush on you. I know that you and your brother will be leaving as soon as you solve this case."

Sam gave her a shy smile. "My brother is usually the one who gets the girl," he explained. Unless they were evil. But he wasn't going there. "I'm a little slow on the uptake sometimes."

Brigit stood up and stretched. "Why don't you finish up what you're doing? I'll go make some hot cocoa and build a fire. We can relax and see what happens."

"That sounds nice," he agreed. "Thank you, Brigit. For everything."

"Oh, Sam, trust me, the pleasure is all mine."

***

An hour later, they were drinking hot chocolate in front of the roaring fire. Brigit tucked her feet underneath her, her body shifting closer to Sam. He smiled and switched his mug from his right hand to his left and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"This is nice," Brigit remarked, grinning up at him as she adjusted her position to move closer to him.

"It's been a while since I've seen this much snow," he admitted.

She chuckled. "I imagine so. You'll probably think I'm crazy, but I actually missed this when I was in California."

"Well, it's a little inconvenient," he said. "But as long as you don't have anywhere to go, I can see the appeal." He set his mug down on the coffee table and brushed a lock of hair away from Brigit's face. "Though I somehow doubt that being snowed in with Dean would be this pleasant."

"I would certainly hope not," she said, tipping her head back to look up at him again. Sam leaned forward and kissed her, gently at first, but her enthusiastic response led to him holding the back of her head with one hand and deepening the kiss. When he finally pulled away for air, Brigit reached up and touched his cheek. "I was wondering when we'd get around to that."

Sam smiled. "I was trying to be a gentleman."

Brigit laughed. "Oh, Sam, that's the last thing I want you to be tonight." She rose to her knees and twisted her body so she could straddle him.

His body reacted immediately and he ran his hands down her back, his fingers brushing the strip of exposed skin between her sweater and her jeans. "All you had to do was say so," he said.

She leaned forward and traced his ear with her tongue. "Have you ever made love in front of a roaring fire?" she whispered.

"Can't say that I have," Sam replied, pulling her tighter against him.

"What are we waiting for then?" Brigit asked, pulling her sweater over her head and tossing it aside.

***

Sam woke up the following morning to his cell phone ringing. With a groan, he disentangled himself from Brigit and found his phone. "Yeah?"

"Sorry to disturb you, Sammy, but the roads are finally clear and we need to get a move on."

"All right," he said, his tone reluctant. "Pick me up in twenty?"

"Make it thirty so you can squeeze in a morning quickie," Dean said, hanging up before Sam could respond.

"What did he say?" Brigit asked, rolling over and noting the expression on Sam's face.

Sam gave her a quick kiss. "He's picking me up in a half an hour. I'm sorry. I wish I could stay."

Brigit smiled and climbed out of the bed, reaching for her robe. "Don't apologize, Sam. I knew you wouldn't be able to stay."

"That doesn't change how I feel," he said, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. His clothes were strewn around the living room and he wasn't quite ready to go and find them.

"You're welcome to come back and visit anytime," she said. "Why don't you grab a shower? I'll find your clothes and put on a pot of coffee."

Sam smiled. "Trying to spoil me, Brig?"

"Maybe a little," she said with a grin. "Does that bother you?"

"Not at all," he said.


End file.
